A material formed of two or more different materials or phases into a complex is referred to as a composite material. However, in the case where a material is formed of two materials simply agglomerated with pores, the properties of a composite material cannot be expressed, and, thus, it cannot be referred to as a composite material. If materials or phases forming a composite material are in the range of from 100 nm to 1000 nm, the composite material is referred to as a nanocomposite material.
Conventionally, a heat treatment has been necessary to form a nanocomposite material in which an anisotropic material is uniformly dispersed within a base material. However, the properties of the anisotropic material have been nullified during the heat treatment, and, thus, it has been difficult to prepare a desired nanocomposite material.
Meanwhile, chalcogen compounds such as metal-chalcogen compounds have a common crystal structure with high electrical, magnetic, and optical anisotropy and show various unique properties. Conventionally, explanations and applications of their properties have drawn attention.
Korean Patent No. 10-1500944, which is the background technology of the present disclosure, relates to a method for growing 2D layer of chalcogenide compound, a method for preparing a CMOS type structure, a layer of chalcogenide compound, an electronic device including the layer of chalcogenide compound, and a CMOS type structure. However, this prior art document does not describe a material in which an anisotropic compound is dispersed within an isotropic compound.